


The Best Friend and The Boyfriend

by jayisokayy



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayisokayy/pseuds/jayisokayy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sorry, is this seat taken?” Louis looked up to find a young boy with curly hair and, just the most gorgeous green eyes he thought he had ever seen. Harry smiled at him and, good god, he had just the most adorable dimples and the widest smile Louis thought he had ever seen on a boy. Louis snapped out of his daydream when Ashley whacked him on the back of the head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Boy Is On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to one of my best friends in the entire world! I finally thought of a prompt, haha. Please enjoy this freeform Larry Stylinson AU and, Ash, please don't get mad at me for making it a freeform Larry Stylinson AU. 
> 
> Don't worry, you still scream "HETERO"
> 
> -Juli August

The professor sat at the podium, as boring as ever as Ashley passed notes back and forth with her best friend, Louis Tomlinson. They had been best friends since the first grade, Ashley was the first one Louis told he was gay, and they were basically each other's wingmen. 

Hate Math -Ash

“Alright class, so Mr. Johnson just sent a note from the office saying that a new sophomore will be joining our senior class this year. Now, children, even though you’re older than him I still want you to be nice to Harry-.”

Same. And now some little punk is gonna be joining our class, ugh. -Lou

“seeing as though he is an honor’s student. Mr. Styles has accomplished much for a boy of his age. Some of his achievements include being an honor roll student since the fifth grade, placing number one in his chess team, and managing to be boosted several grades, just like he is going to be this year.”

Maybe it’s a cute guy, we need to get you another boyfriend, Tommo. -Ash

“So I would like everyone to give a warm Richman high welcome to Harry Styles. He should be coming from Mr. Johnson’s office at any moment now, he and his mother just had to arrange a few last minutes things, like I’m sure many of your mothers had to do this morning.” 

More like you need a boyfriend, Ash -Lou

“I’m sorry, is this seat taken?” Louis looked up to find a young boy with curly hair and, just the most gorgeous green eyes he thought he had ever seen. Harry smiled at him and, good god, he had just the most adorable dimples and the widest smile Louis thought he had ever seen on a boy. Louis snapped out of his daydream when Ashley whacked him on the back of the head. 

“Ow! What was that for!” Louis asked, holding the back of his head. In his defense, Ashley had a mean left swing. It didn’t mean he was a wimp, it just meant Ashley was really strong. She rolled her eyes at Louis’ obvious daydreaming and drew his attention back to Harry with a small hand gesture. 

“Would you stop daydreaming about Styles’ arse and tell him he can sit in front of you?” Ashley accent. Harry blushed at that, Louis would have to lie to him later and say that Ashley was lying when he had, in reality, been staring at Harry’s arse. And you know, the rest of his body like his head and stuff but yeah, mostly his arse. Louis cleared his throat before speaking again, not really trusting his voice after being outed by his best friend. 

“No, yeah. You can sit in front of me.” He said. Harry smiled gratefully before putting his books down on the desk in front of Louis. Obviously, the younger lad didn’t account for his books being so heavy or the desk being so flimsy because the desk toppled over as Harry stepped out of the way, so as not to get hit by any of his books which just fell all over the floor. Louis stood up to help Harry gather the books. Their hands touched when trying to pick up Harry’s calculator and, he knows it may sound cheesy, but he literally felt sparks when their hands touched. 

As Ashley started to scream, “Louis, your hand’s on fire!” he realized that it may have actually been sparks.

Louis then began to school, a sling of cuss words dropping from his mouth, but he didn’t really care he was in school. Mrs. Marby was the most laid back teacher in the entire school, the students in her class basically had a free pass to do anything they wanted during her period, whether that included homework, or flirting with the new boy until your hand lit on fire. Either way, she wasn’t much help in any situation. 

Ashley grabbed her folder and began to fan at Louis’ hand and screaming. Poor Harry was just standing there like a deer in headlights, but what was he supposed to do? Two seniors were trying to put out a fire on one of their hands, how was a sophomore supposed to help? Harry eventually took his bottle of water and poured some on Louis’ hand and the fire died down. Ashley gave an exasperated sigh and sat back in the chair and Louis nodded in approval, looking down at his once flaming hand. 

“Thanks, man, I could ‘a lost my hand back there.” Louis said. Harry chuckled at that and put the cap back on his water bottle before he answered Louis. 

“You’re welcome. I don’t think you could have died from losing your hand, though.” He answered softly and Louis smiled back at them. They sat in an uncomfortable silence, both just smiling awkwardly at each other and Ashley looked down, muttered “Okay,” gathered her books and whacked Louis on the shoulder. 

“Common, we have to get to history now. You can bring your little boyfriend if you want.” She teased, earning a blush from both Louis and Harry. As they walked out of the classroom, with Harry carrying half Louis’ books and Louis carrying half Harry’s books, Ashley, with a small smirk, made it her life’s mission, or at least this year's mission, to get Louis and Harry together.


	2. The Skype Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Harry and Louis are now together, and Ashley has to make sure their relationship doesn't fail.

Ashley sat upside down off the edge of her bed, her hair tied into a ponytail, and her phone in her hands, scrolling through her mentions on Twitter. Most of them were stupid, people asking her to follow her and creepy old perverts asking her for her number. Like, ew, no.

‘@louist91- @xxAshbooxx Get on Skype. Code red’ Ashley started up her Skype and went to Tweet Louis back

‘@xxAshbooxx- @louist91 I have to turn my skype on. Calm your tits.’ Ashley’s skype starting up with a pop up screen that said, Ashley is online. She immediately called Louis. When it connected, Louis looked like a five year old hyped up on sugar. He may as well have been bouncing up and down while wearing a batman cape. 

“Ashley, Ashley, Ashley, Ashley.” Louis screamed, bouncing back onto his bed. Ashley smiled at his energeticness and adjusted the camera on her laptop. 

“Yo, Tommo, calm down, dude. What’s got you so excited?” She asked. Louis looked behind him for a piece of paper behind him and pulled it in front of him. 

"Harry wrote me a cheesy poem to ask me out." He said with a smile. Ashley actual had to laugh at that one. Harry had seemed like the type of person who would do something like that. 

"And what did you say?" Ashley asked in order to humor him. Louis looked at her as if she were crazy. 

"I said yes, duh." He said flatly. His phone buzzed next to him and he shrieked in excitement. 

"Opps! Sorry Ashley! I have to go, bye!" And suddenly, the screen that said, Louis Tomlinson has left, popped up. Ashley closed her laptop. A few minutes later, Harry mentioned her on Twitter, and Ashley vaguely remembered that she never got his number from him as she was reading the tweet. 

‘@harrystyles- Now in a relationship with @xxashbooxx 's best friend @louist91’ Ashley smiled at that and pressed the retweet button before replying

‘@xxashbooxx- @harrystyles Yes my evil plan worked, mwah hah hah.’ She looked down and smiled at her phone. So her mission for this year had succeeded and she had done absolutely nothing at all. She turned her phone off and put it on her bedside table. Her mum was yelling something about her going to bed, but she didn’t pay much mind. She turned her lamp off and closed her windows, it was awfully chilly. Half asleep and in bed, she came up with another goal for this year: Make sure Harry and Louis’ relationship doesn’t fail.


	3. The Damn Blush

Louis sat with his phone in his lap. He gripped it tightly and, every once in a while, looked down at his hand to see the number Harry had wrote on his hand in perfect penmanship along with the with the words, call me.   
Louis typed in the number 2. He deleted the number 2  
He typed in 2, he typed in 8. He deleted 2, 8.   
He typed in Harry's whole number. He deleted Harry's whole number. 

He finally mustered up the courage to type in Harry's number and pressed the call button. 

"Shit, it's ringing."

"I would expect it be ringing." Harry answered with a chuckle, having accepted the call half way through Louis' sentence.

"Harry." He gulped before finishing his sentence kind of awkwardly. "Hello."

He could practically hear Harry's smirk as he answered, "Hi."

"You told me to call you?" Louis was supposed to state, but it came out as more of question. Because, fuck, how was a sophomore making him feel like this

"Yes I did. In english, we had to write an essay about something we like and I wrote about you." Harry said. Louis felt a blush rising to his cheeks and now was one of those times when Louis was almost praising Jesus that the home phones don't have cameras. 

"Y-you did?" He stuttered. Harry chuckled before answering and, fuck, if that wasn't the hottest thing Louis ever heard. 

"I sure did. Do you want to hear it?" He asked. Louis nodded and then he realized Harry couldn't hear him so he stumbled over a breathy, "Yeah," almost a moment too late. There was a rustle of paper which Louis could only imagine was Harry rummaging through his bag before Harry's voice returned. 

"How could it be wrong if it feels so right? His beautiful smile makes my day so bright. When the night falls and I feel alone, he's the moonlight that leads me home. The bright and beautiful stardust he projects, makes my heart beat faster yet. If Shakespeare were to compare my love to a midnight summers day, he would find my love is more beautiful than all of creation, anyway." Louis thought he had died at the word 'could.' It seemed to be two days before his brain could come up with a response. In reality, it was only a matter of 20 seconds.

"You wrote that about me? Because, damn, that was inspirational." He said. He could almost hear Harry's cheeky smile and that damn blush returned. He needed to see a doctor about this problem. 

"It's about you. Do you like it?" Louis took a shaky breath, which Harry obviously heard but decided to ignore, before he answered. 

"Yeah, duh I like it. You just wrote, like, a really deep and emotional poem that you wrote about me. How could I not like it?" Louis asked. He kicked his feet up on his bed, feeling a little more comfortable now knowing Harry liked him a lot too.

"So, Louis, I was wondering, would you like to go to dinner on Friday?" Harry asked. Louis' voice hitched in his throat. Butterflies were basically having World War 2 in his stomach. He forgot how to breathe. Because hot sophomore Harry Styles just asked him out. Hot, smart, funny, adorable Harry Styles just asked him out.

"Let me check my schedule." Louis said. He put the phone down and shirked as loud as he could before straightening his shirt, as if that really mattered, and picking up the phone again. "Yeah, no, I'm totally free Friday night. How's eight o'clock?" He asked cautiously. 

"Friday night, eight o'clock. I'll pick you up from your house. Where do you live?" Harry asked. Louis picked up a pad of paper and a pen, writing down 'Date with Harry, Friday at 8.' As if he was really going to forget, which he wasn't. 

"22 North Street." Louis answered. Harry didn't answer, presumably writing down Louis' address. 

"22 North Street. Friday night, 8 o'clock. Wear something sexy." Harry said cheekily. Louis' eyes grew wide and the blush returned, though in hindsight he wasn't even sure the blush had ever left. 

"R-really?" Louis stuttered. Harry actually laughed this time and Louis' heart almost leapt out of his chest. That's when he realized he was totally and completely in love with Harry Styles. 

"No. I mean, 'ey, no complaints if you do decide to wear something sexy bur it isn't needed." Harry said. Louis rolled his eyes at that.

"See you Friday, Harold." He said cheekily. Harry hung up and Louis jumped off his bed. After a short victory dance, Louis grabbed his laptop and Skyped Ashley. 

“Ashley, Ashley, Ashley, Ashley.” Louis screamed, bouncing back onto his bed.


	4. The Walk Of Shame

Nothing very important happened to Ashley Thursday or Friday, other then looking out her window for Louis and seeing him walk in with Harry. She knew that Louis' parents weren't home and the fact that Harry didn't leave, at least as long as she was awake-

Suspicious. 

Ashley practically ran over at Louis' house at the time she deemed appropriate: 8 AM. Normally, she wouldn't be up this early but seeing as though Harry could still be there, and Louis would lie to her if she got there before Harry did the 'Walk of Shame', Ashley wanted to get there early. 

Please don't let Harry be like Stan. 

Stan was Louis' ex-boyfriend. They had broken up two years ago. At first, Stan seemed like the perfect boyfriend. A couple months in, however, it took a turn for the worst. He became an abusive boyfriend on nights Louis wouldn't sleep with him he would become abusive. On nights when Louis would sleep with Stan, he would come in barely able to sit. This happened for a year before they broke up, and Louis hadn't been with anyone since. 

Ashley rang the doorbell to Louis' house and Louis gradually answered the door, shirtless. That was nothing new, though, whenever Ashley came over early, Louis tended to just roll out of bed. He blinked once before turning back around. 

"It's just Ashley!" He called behind his shoulder. Harry came from around the corner with a frying pan and lightly taped Louis on the head with it teasingly. 

"This is why, young Tomlinson, we wake up early. To make sure that when our friends come to catch our new boyfriends doing the quote, walk of shame-" he shot a teasing glare at Ashley "-we can greet them."

Ashley smiled back at Harry, she was now fairly sure she liked him. Louis seemed to be really happy, in fact, he wouldn't stop throwing loving glances over at Harry. 

"So, did you kids have fun last night?" Ashley asked teasingly. Louis walked over and wrapped his arms around Harry from behind. It was weird, even though Louis was older then Harry, Harry's taller. 

"You have never seen such a pretty sophomore, Ash." Harry blushed at this and playfully smacked Louis before walking back into the kitchen.

"A pretty little sophomore who can cook. Ash, do you want anything?" He yelled from the kitchen. Louis smiled at that and shot a loving glance to the kitchen at the same time Ashley yelled, "I'M GOOD!"

She pulled Louis into a corner which he wasn't expecting, so in order to prevent a gasp she slapped a hand over his mouth, the other hand was on his shoulder to hold him firmly in place. "Did you shag Harry?"

"Yeah, I shagged Harry." Louis said with a chuckle once Ashley released her hand, very slowly. "Although I would hope it was something more emotional then sex." Ashley nodded really slowly and gave him a once over before smiling. 

"You're happy?"

"Very."

"Is he hot?"

"Oh fucking hell, he's the hottest guy." Harry snuck up behind Louis and picked the older boy in a spinning hug. 

"You are defiantly the hottest senior I've ever met." He said. Louis blushed and wiggled out of Harry's loose grasp. 

"What's for breakfast, hot sophomore?" He teased with a smile. Harry returned the smile and, damn, these two had to have been the most love-struck couple Ashley had ever seen in all her 17 years. 

"Bacon, eggs and toast, my stunning senior." Harry answered, the words flowing from his lips in a low voice and, if Ashley didn't trust her best friend so much, she would have thought that the two were going to fuck right in Louis' living room. 

"Stop all your flirting you two, and lets get to some eating. I'm starving." She said, walking over to the kitchen, followed by the two lovers holding hands and following right behind her. 

xx

Louis sat on his bed, Harry had left a couple of minutes ago, with Ashley sitting across from him. They both had surveys in their laps. The one Louis had was entitled, 'For After Louis Screws a Guy' and the one Ashley had was entitled, 'Boyfriend Interest Survey.' They both had pens in their hands, Louis' was pink and Ashley's was green. 

"Done." Ashley announced as Louis filled in his last question. They wordlessly switched and the last few minutes were spent in silence as they read over each other's answers. Ashley was the first to break the silence with, "Damn, he was really that good?"

Louis silently nodded as he flipped the page over to read the answers on the back. He smiled at the page and looked back up at Ashley, the way a child would to their teacher when they passed a test.

"You really like him, eh?" He asked happily. Ashley nodded. She took the paper from Louis and placed it in a pile with hers. 

"So, you never told me how your date Friday went." She said excitedly. Louis smiled and leaned back against his bed. 

"Long story."

"I got time."


End file.
